


[Podfic] Any Sufficiently Advanced Magic is Indistinguishable From Technology

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [74]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bees, Developing Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, magical theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Dagna explores Skyhold, and also Sera's pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Sufficiently Advanced Magic is Indistinguishable from Technology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219916) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



> Recorded as a party favor for thriceandonce for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to toflsa for permission to podfic this :D <3

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Any Sufficiently Advanced Magic is Indistinguishable from Technology

  


**Author:** tofsla  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age  
  
**Pairing:** Dagna/Sera  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Dagna explores Skyhold, and also Sera's pants.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%20%20Advanced%20Magic.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6219916) | **Wordcount:** 7605  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%20%20Advanced%20Magic.mp3) | **Size:** 49 MB| **Duration:** 0:53:37  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%20%20Advanced%20Magic.m4b) | **Size:** 25 MB| **Duration:** 0:53:37  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
